Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus that keeps, for example, food (hereinafter referred to as a “stored item”) fresh using a refrigeration cycle. The refrigerator may include a freezing compartment, in which stored items are kept at a temperature below zero, and a refrigerating compartment, in which stored items are kept at a temperature above zero.
The refrigerator may be equipped with an icemaker, which produces ice using cold air.
The refrigerator may further include a water supply line for supplying water to the icemaker, and external water may be supplied to the icemaker through the water supply line. The water supply line may be provided with a water supply valve for blocking and allowing the flow of water through the water supply line, and the refrigerator may block or allow the flow of water supplied to the icemaker by closing or opening the water supply valve.